1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for reducing power consumption in an information processing system having a storage apparatus (large capacity storage apparatus).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, such a need has been expanded that data is stored in a long term in a corporate information system. The background of such a need is that legal regulation requires transaction data, medical data, and the like to be stored in a long term in a field such as finance, medical care, and medicine manufacture.
When the data is stored in a long term, a storage apparatus provided with a number of HDD (Hard Disk Drive) is, for example, used as a storage medium. It is strongly requested from such a viewpoint of the global environment and the corporate management in the modern society to consider and realize the power saving (power reduction) when the storage apparatus is used.
For example, JP-A-2007-102579 discloses such a technique that saves the power of the HDD along with a copying process for an asynchronous remote copy as an object for reducing the power of the storage apparatus. Meanwhile, the remote copy is a technique for copying (replicating) the data stored in a storage area (copy source storage area) of the storage apparatus to the storage area (copy destination storage area) of another storage apparatus.
However, in the technique disclosed in JP-A-2007-102579, a manager storage administrator managing the storage apparatus can not easily manage the remote copy in consideration of the power saving.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above problem, and in the information processing system provided with the storage apparatus, a problem is to easily manage the remote copy in consideration of the power saving.